


A Berry Chocolate Kiss

by ancientmoon (futurakaiser)



Series: In Snow Blooms the Camelia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Self-Indulgent, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurakaiser/pseuds/ancientmoon
Summary: It's Valentione's Day in Eorzea, and the Lord Commander has plans for the love of his life, the Warrior of Light, Sileas. Of course, he isn't the only one with special plans for the day. Greeted by a familiar figure in the manor, thus begins a warm night filled with treats. The busy Warrior deserves a break herself on Valentione's too, after all.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: In Snow Blooms the Camelia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167449
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my newer writing pieces after taking a break from writing for a good few years. Pure fluff and sugar, and very self-indulgent. I love the fluff between my daughter and the lord commander, so I was rreally excited writing this one! 
> 
> The first chapter is meant to be pure fluff, and the second one, well, let's just say its absolutely NSFW and purely self-indulgent smut.

Valentione’s Day. A day celebrated by the many folk of Eorzea, where lovers would spend time with their beloved. The celebration of the season of love was not uncommon in the Holy See, but was bustling with energy since the end of the Dragonsong War. Lovers would often be seen on the streets in the See, smiling, and sharing sweet treats, the air wafting with the sweet smells of confectionery. All this hustle and bustle was only made possible by her. The Warrior of Light. For she had released the Holy See from its Thousand-year struggle with dragons, paving a way for peace, and for its citizens to be more merry and joyous.

The Valentione’s celebrations did not exclude the Speaker of the House of Lords, Ser Aymeric de Borel. For he had plans of his own with his beloved. The sweetest, the gentlest, the love of his life. The Warrior of Light. Daughter of the Ballard Trading Company, the future lady of House Borel, his betrothed, Sileas. Having not seen her since her sudden visit to the See for ceruleum, in which he happily gave whatever he could spare to her. They had plans for her to return to the Borel Manor, her second home, celebrating it privately among its halls. He longed for her to be in his arms as soon as possible, showering her with much of his love as he could give her. 

Aymeric had gleefully begun to make plans for the day the evening before, as he completed his duties for the day. Entering the Manor, he was surprisingly greeted by the sweet smell of chocolate wafting from the kitchen. A cake, perhaps? The manor staff had been helping with the preparations, of course, and a cake had definitely been in the works for dessert tomorrow. Though it was a day early to be completing a cake, the tantalizing smell of chocolate had led him to the kitchen, only to be greeted with a delightful sight.

She was already home.

Frantically whipping together chocolate cream, what stood before him was a rare sight. Clad in her usual sweater and skirt, was an extra apron to reduce any spillage from the cooking. Sensing a presence, Sileas quickly turned around, almost dropping the bowl she was carrying in her hands.

“Aymeric! This is, well…”  
“I’m home, my dear.” Smiling at her gently over how adorable she looked, her expression soon loosened up into a warm smile.  
“Welcome home.” 

The sight of her being home a day early had Aymeric’s initial plans thrown into a frenzy, but he knew what he desired first. Motioning towards her swiftly, Sileas had also put down her utensils to receive him. Pulling her into a deep embrace, she simply accepted it, wrapping her hands around his waist in comfort. 

“I’ve longed to see you home, my dear.”  
“So have I,” she said, tightening her grip around him.

Their embrace grew longer, as so their yearning. Lifting her off the ground, he pulled her into a kiss, not failing to roll his tongue within, with her happily accepting. This would last for a while, with Sileas soon pulling away, averting his gaze with flushed cheeks.

“May I know the reason for your early return?”  
“Well... business at the company ended quickly. With the restoration of the Firmament almost complete, there isn’t much left to do. I was given early leave by Urara to well…spend time with you.”

Caressing her cheek fondly, he asked out of concern. 

“Have you had some rest? Between adventuring and working at the office, have you slept?”  
“...I have. I just...wanted to surprise you.”

Peering at her in worry, he smiled, patting her head gently. For the amount of time he had known her, he knew that she was once again pushing herself to her limits. For him. Breathing a soft sigh, he spoke.

“I’ll help. Once I’ve changed, of course.”  
"Aren’t you exhausted too? You can get some rest, I'm almost done, after all. You can have some of my soup while waiting."  
"Not at all. In fact, I had my own plans to prepare for if you hadn't returned this early. Let me help."

Giving in to his gentle plea, she sighed.

"Alright. You can serve dinner while I finish this tart."  
"No. I'll place the remaining berries on the tart," he commanded. "You can serve up dinner and rest."  
"But-"  
"No buts. You need to rest."

Pouting slightly, she gave in with a nod and started pouring the chocolate cream into the tart base. Leaving the rest for the Lord Commander to complete, she focused her efforts on serving up dinner, along with the several side dishes that she had whipped up as a treat for her beloved. Her signature clam chowder, some kebabs and bacon rolls (mostly for herself), and a fig bavarois for dessert, a staple for tea time in the Borel Manor. Sitting at the dining table sipping some rolanberry tea Aymeric had requested the butler to brew, Sileas sighed, fidgeting while waiting for him to be done. She didn't doubt his cooking skills; she was worried he had bothered him with too many duties. He was a busy man, after all.

After a long, restless wait, he finally arrived in the dining room, taking a seat beside her.

"It is done. Would you like to have it later?"  
"I made that for tomorrow, and there's a bavarois ready too…"  
"We can have the bavarois tomorrow. The tart, however, looks delectable. I simply must have it today."

Hesitant, her lips pursed. "Alright then. Dinner first."

Aymeric had dug into the spread in front of him very quickly, moving towards the dishes that she had prepared first. The clam chowder was one of his favourites, as it was the exact dish she had prepared for him when he last visited her home in Limsa Lominsa. Not leaving any leftover, he had gleefully started digging into the side dishes when he noticed Sileas pondering off again. It wasn’t unusual for her to, but he knew why.

“Would you have something on your mind, Sileas?”

Quickly perking up at the sound of her name being called, she looked back at him sheepishly.

“Just...a little disappointment. This was all meant to be a surprise after all, including the tart. Mayhaps a little more stealth is in order.”  
“I’m simply glad you’re home much earlier than planned. My plans have gone awry, but this is far more splendid,” he grinned, patting her head gently. 

“Besides, if you were to have more stealth, I would be sad that I’m unable to see my lovely partner.”  
“I’m still considering that stealth practise, Aymeric. So I can avoid you cuddling me every time I’m trying to make space for myself, godsdamnit.”  
“Note taken. But you’ll have to tell me if you’d like the space, my dear.”  
“That I’m aware of.”

A short and curt answer. She was much more used to hiding her emotions, and despite numerous attempts to be more honest, it was still difficult for him to read her without asking her directly. Nevertheless, the lord commander had plans to cheer up his betrothed. Offering up one of the kebabs she had carefully made, he held it up near her lips.

"Would my lady care to have a bite?"

Looking at him in surprise, once again pulled away from her thoughts, she spoke. 

"I'm no lady. But yes."

Taking a small bite of it, she smiled, yanking the whole stick off his hands, and devoured it instantly.

"Hmm. Needs a little more sauce," she muttered.  
"That's the relaxed side of you I've been wanting to see, my dear," he said, grinning widely.  
Smiling back at him sheepishly, she averted her gaze yet again. Accustomed to this chain of events, all he could do was watch over her fondly, like he always did. Teasing her at precise points, he orchestrated it carefully to not sully her mood, or cause her to withdraw into her brooding shell from her anxiousness. Picking up his spoon, he managed to feed her a few spoons of soup before she grabbed her cutlery and sped up her pace. They conversed once again, about the various trips she had taken, and his recent work within the See.

Then came dessert. Serving the tart she had carefully made, Aymeric had quickly dug into it, for it was a rare moment that she would bake a sweet treat. The warrior of light did not take a liking to many desserts, and most of the time, she would have a small slice of what was served for the day, while she looked upon him enjoying his. This time, his treat tasted much sweeter than before, for this was one that was made especially for him. Savouring it bite by bite, it was delicate and flavourful, and he could taste the sheer amount of care placed into it.

“This is wonderful. Thank you, Sileas.”

“I’m glad you like it,” she beamed at him, taking the last bite of her slice. In an instant, she had pounced onto his lap, swiftly wrapping her hands around his cheeks, pulling him into another kiss. The flavours of chocolate and berries swirling within as she fed him her last bite, before pulling away swiftly, smiling sheepishly.

“This was how it was supposed to go, damnit,” she muttered, before scurrying away in embarrassment. 

Aymeric could only look at her in astonishment, as he too was flushing red as she scurried away. Composing himself, he smiled fondly at the path she took, relieved that his dearest was not brooding as he thought she was.

Sileas needed time too to compose herself from the bold act she had just executed, opting to take a much-needed bath since returning to the manor earlier. Pouring her favourite bath salts into the tub, she sank into it, desperately trying to compose herself. She had planned it a few days ago - yet executing it took all of her. Hugging her knees, her exhaustion had begun to overtake her - the hustle and bustle of work, then returning to the manor to whip up two desserts had tired her, but it didn’t seem enough of a Valentione’s gift. Aymeric needed his rest too, and she wasn’t sure what he had in mind tonight. 

Her thoughts were quickly cut short with a thud on the bathroom door, with her letting out a scream. Aymeric had cheekily entered the bathroom, and she knew her payback for that kiss had arrived. Promptly undressing himself, he had quickly stepped into the tub, resulting in the water overflowing, spilling out onto the floor.

“Aymeric, wait, the floor-”

He didn’t stop. Sitting opposite of her, he swiftly pulled her into his arms, as she struggled to catch her footing in the tub. Landing on his chest with a loud splash, she had nowhere to escape. The tub was far too slippery for her to wiggle out of his embrace. She laid comfortably on top of his bare chest, desperately attempting to hide her palpitating heartbeat, unable to look up at him. 

“My dearest Sileas seemed to be taking quite a while in the bath, so I came to see if she needed assistance, and indeed, she does.”  
“I don’t….need any….assistance…” she whimpered, her face bright red, almost melting from embarrassment. 

Grinning at her, he decided that this was the precise moment he was looking for. Sliding his hands down her bare torso, she let out a small whimper as she flushed redder than before.

“Aymeric, no...not now....”  
“Your muscular body never fails to impress me, Sileas. I love that about you.”

Her grip on his chest grew tighter, burying her face into his chest with each passing compliment, his hands caressing different parts of her bare body. Unable to reply to any of his delectable compliments, she grew more embarrassed as her face turned red hot. This was absolutely not in the list of things she had readied herself for. Desperately trying to think of a way to retaliate, she placed her lips on his chest, leaving her mark on him. 

“My, you sure are assertive today, my dear.” he teased.

She was at her limit. Finally looking up at him in protest, she pouted. “Was this in your plans, then?!”  
“Not at all. You created the opportunity, and I took it as my thanks to your grand gesture. Although…I may have troubled you unintentionally, it seems.”  
“You have. By a lot, in fact! Can’t I enjoy a bath without disturbances? I’m still... trying.......to recover from that kiss…”

Patting her head gently once again, he smiled softly. “I may have forgotten that my dearest is still immensely shy depending on her mood.”  
“Yes! I am! So please, Aymeric….” she whimpered, almost sobbing. Indeed, she was at her limit. Laying in his arms, they stayed together in a long embrace, as she slowly composed herself. Aymeric decided that further teasing would be detrimental to the situation he had placed her in, and stroked her back to calm her.

Sharing a moment of peaceful silence, Sileas had pulled herself together.

“I’m...sorry. This was meant to be a good gesture from you.”  
“No need to be sorry,” he responded. “I may have gone too far this time,” stroking her hair gently. Kissing her forehead, Aymeric had lifted her out of the tub.

“I believe that should be enough of a bath for my lady,” he beamed gently, “It’s time to get you to bed. Though, you may not enjoy the surprise I had planned for you due to my eagerness.”

Looking at him in curiosity, she agreed with a murmur. Getting herself dressed in her nightgown, she had entered their bedchambers, only to find rose petals scattered across the bed. Of course, this was in his plans, she thought.

“If my dear isn’t up for it, then I will hold myself back.”

Sitting on the sofa to dry her hair, Sileas had regained her composure, mostly prepared for anything thrown her way. This was in her mental list of expectations, and Aymeric spicing things up wasn’t surprising either.

“Not at all. I’m feeling much better after you gave me time to compose myself,” she smirked, hiding her exhaustion from the entire day. “Although, are you not exhausted yourself? It would be disappointing if you were to tire out first.”

Hearing her challenge, Aymeric grinned. Sileas was back to her usual beat, and she was back to her cheery self.

“Absolutely not. I’m sure you would tire out first, my dear. You’ve been working hard too, haven’t you?” he retorted.

“I suppose it’s a challenge,” she grinned, as she threw her towel on the sofa, closing up to him. Aymeric lifted her swiftly, pinning her to the bed for yet another kiss. This time, the smell of roses from the petals scattered across the bed wafted through the air, allowing her to relax quicker than before. He quickly moved to her arms and legs, leaving kisses on whatever fresh scratches or cuts he had found on her, soft moans could be heard from her as she savoured each kiss. Leaning in to leave his mark on her neck, the moans had eventually turned into soft snoring. Sileas had fallen asleep throughout his kisses. She was the exhausted one after all. 

“You overworked yourself again, didn’t you. Once again, for me. You didn’t have to.” he said, caressing her cheek. Collecting her favourite stuffed gaelicat off the sofa, he tucked himself into the sheets, placing it within her arms. Pulling her closer so that he could hear her soft breath against his neck, he gave her a kiss on her forehead, hoping it would alleviate any nightmares she would get.

“Have a good rest, Sileas,” he whispered, as he too, drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She was eventually woken at the crack of dawn, many bells after she had drifted to sleep in her exhaustion. Slightly refreshed, Sileas realised that she was the one who tired out first; without doing anything special for her love. Cursing her low stamina, she had turned to notice her beloved gradually waking. Snuggling closer to him, she caressed his face gently.

“Good morning, Aymeric.”  
“Mmm...you’re awake. Any nightmares?”  
“Not at all. Thank you,” she said, kissing him gently.

Moving her hand over his face, she caressed it continuously. It had been a while since she had looked at him this close, and she couldn’t help but admire his ice-blue eyes, savouring every feature of his face. Recalling the night, she quickly turned away.

“I’m...sorry. Another set of ruined plans, due to me.” Cocking her head downwards, she couldn’t look at him once again.

“All that matters is that you get your rest, my dear,” he smiled, pulling her back to face him. “Did you sleep enough?”  
“Yes. But still tired. Disappointed, even. That I haven't done anything for you. It just…doesn't feel enough."  
"You've surprised me more times than I can count, my dear. You have given more than enough. Not more is required."  
"But…."  
"Another but and I'll be sealing those lips with a kiss," he exclaimed, grinning broadly. 

She had pouted in return, burying her face in his chest, her soft sobbing could be heard. He knew she wanted to do much more, no matter how much she had given. The warrior of light had a tendency to put others before herself and her personal desires, forgetting about herself all too often. It was up to him to give what she needed, provide a place for her to forget, if only temporarily, her responsibilities, and what bound her desires. Caressing the back of her head, he combed her hair through his fingers, in an attempt to calm her. She was disappointed with herself - something he knew about - and he knew what to do.

Brushing her hair gently, his silvery voice rang through her ears. “If my dear Sileas would indulge me now as compensation, I’d gladly oblige.”

“But...your duties...work…” she whimpered, looking away.

“We have time. Not to worry,” he spoke gently, lifting her chin up, pulling her in for yet another kiss. She gave in without any hesitation, rolling her tongue with his, as deeply as possible. Aymeric had gotten cheekier, brushing his hands over her chest, cupping her breasts within them, fondling them comfortably. A small moan had escaped her lips, as she quickly tried to push his hands away, he continued in persistence. Quickly, his hands had moved under her nightdress, caressing the curve of her buttocks gently, attempting to free her of her undergarments which held her hips.

“Aymeric, wait….I’m....” she whimpered.  
“I will stop if you wish me to,” he replied gently, his lustful gaze peering into her very soul. Indeed, she wanted more of him. But she was afraid to ask, to take up more of his time. Maybe...she could indulge for once. Maybe...it would be a good form of compensation. 

“...take me,” she muttered under her breath, once again averting his gaze. The words were like a switch, as he wriggled free of the sheets, lifting her up to straddle him. Her nightdress slipped off easily, along with what remaining undergarments she had left. She laid bare on top of him, and he moved quickly to please her. Leaving kisses across her muscular body, soft moans could be heard from her with each kiss growing stronger. 

Sileas had also made quick work in undressing him, her gasps growing ever more needy as she wanted more from him. Calling his name, she gasped for more, still trying not to make eye contact. 

“Whatever my lady desires, I shall give,” he said, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder. Drawing circles around her clit, she had let out a gasp of pleasure, desperately trying to avoid his lustful gaze. He began brushing his lips across her bare skin, leaving soft kisses on her neck, accompanied by his fingers stroking her clit and her thighs. Pulling her in closer, he had lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

“Is my dearest Sileas being coy again? You are wet,” he asked, stroking her chin gently. 

Her name being called shook her to the very bones. Looking at him, irritated by his teasing, she pouted. “I’m not,” she retorted, “But frankly, still nervous.” Wrapping her arms around his neck, she did her best to not look away. 

Smiling deviously, he already knew what to do. Planting his lips on her inner thigh, he gently guided his tongue across it. Hearing her squirm in delight, he guided his tongue to her clit, rolling over it gently. Another small moan could be heard, demanding more, but it wasn’t time. Lifting her other leg up, he repeated the same sequence of actions, sliding his tongue over her inner thigh. Sucking hard on her skin next to her crotch, he left his mark on her - a spot that wouldn’t be seen by many, and would be secret between the two. His breath hot over her clit, he circled it slowly, with a stable rhythm, sucking occasionally. His pace maddening, overwhelming her as she moaned in delight. 

Pushing a finger inside of her, a cry of bliss escaped her lips. Shoving it in as deep as he could, her cries continued to resonate through their chambers, informing him of the precise points she wanted him to be at. Pushing and stroking within, he added a second finger. Her moans slowly turned into cries, filling with pleasure as she desperately tried to hold herself back. Stretching her insides open with his slim fingers, she released another moan of bliss. His fingers were warm and gentle, maddening her as he pushed and pulled within.

"How would my lady enjoy her pleasure this morning?" he asked in a husky voice, overwhelming her to her very core. 

".....More. Faster." she breathed. 

Granting her desires, he had begun driving said fingers in her quicker, stretching her harder, making way for a third. She could only scream, and gasp for air as she desperately held back her moans of deep pleasure. Pushing her to her limits, he dug deep into her, curling his fingers as she let out another scream, this time of his name. Sliding his tongue over her clit, he continued to please her, moving in gentle strokes where his fingers were. Cries of bliss escaped her, moving her hips in pleasure according to his rhythm, rubbing his hair with her hands strongly in defiance. Peering at her once again, he asked. 

"You need not hold back, my dear."  
"...I can-" she breathed heavily, as drove into her again with his slim fingers, “Mm! ….Do this…”   
"I know," he whispered gently, combining it with gentle movement within. Releasing his fingers from her narrow walls all at once, another pleasured scream bellowed through the chambers as she spilt out in pleasure. 

Her muscles release and loosen, as she weakly voiced out, "...Godsdamnit. More work...for later." 

Laying her back on the bed, he spoke. “That is,” lifting up her hips to reach his lips, “something you need not do, my love.” Cleaning her spillage up using his tongue, his motions slow and steady, Sileas could only stifle more cries of euphoria, as she felt the heat of his tongue against her, gently licking, sucking whatever she had released. When he was done, she pulled herself up weakly, pushing herself closer to him, sealing his lips with a kiss. The taste of herself in his lips wasn’t a bad one, but enough to make her embarrassed, as her gaze slipped from him. 

“I seem to have forgotten that my lady’s usual temperament in the sheets is coy,” he grinned, “after all the brazen actions she’s shown.”

Slapping his chest bashfully, she looked away, only to be intercepted by his hands cupping her chin. Gazing at his clear, blue eyes in silence, she couldn’t help but look away sheepishly. 

"Please, Sileas," his sweet gaze, unrelenting, "Look at me."

It was all it took for her to look upon him, gazing into his beautiful, yet gentle eyes. His words like a charm that bewitched her, her grip on his shoulders strengthened. 

"Aymeric…….I...," she breathed sheepishly.  
Gazing at her inquisitively, he reached out to comb her hair gently with his fingers. “Pray tell, what is on my lady’s mind?”  
"You're too...good…to me." she smiled meekly.

As if enthralled by her words, he pulled her in for another deep kiss, loving and sweet. Embracing her gently, he spoke in a low tone, “I am honoured to hear that. As for your reward…”

Guiding her hands to his trousers, he prompted her to remove them, much to her embarrassment. While she fumbled with his trousers, he left kisses down her chest, inciting soft moans from her as she struggled to undress him. Free of his smalls and trousers, he too was bare, her hands stroking his thighs, shivering in delight. She knew what was coming. She knew what she had desired from the start. Guiding her entrance, aligning herself with him, he filled her in a single stroke, as another pleasurable moan escaped her.

“My, you are tight today,” he whispered gently, whilst rolling his hips. She cooed slightly, mustering what energies she had to reply in defiance. 

“As I said,” moving her hips to find a comfortable point, “I’m still...overwhelmed.” She grinds her walls against his cock, inciting pleasure in him as she moves. Their rhythm is steady, moving to each other's beat. Elated at how full she felt, her grip on his back tightened, nails clawing into him. Desperately kissing and sucking wherever she could, a series of hickeys were left all over his chest. He cupped her breasts with his hands in retaliation, carefully fondling them, leaving kisses wherever he could, sucking on them, fondling her nipples as they moved. 

Nuzzling up against his neck to leave her next mark, he let out a slight moan as she sucked on it. This wasn’t enough. She wanted more. She had desired this the whole time, despite her constant embarrassment. Enthralled by him, she couldn’t hold herself back as she demanded more from him. Increasing the speed of her movements, she rabidly pulled him close for another kiss. Fondling, caressing every part of him, her hands traversed his entire body, wanting it all. All of him. Reaching his hips, she grabbed ahold of them tightly, pushing them forcefully towards her. The clumsy collision between her inner walls and his cock sent shockwaves down the both of them, as she flailed, collapsing into his chest.

Noticing her sudden assertiveness, he grabbed her wrists, gently pinning her down on the bed, their bodies still joined, as she squirmed in more pleasure. He lifted her already spread legs higher, and she knew more delight was coming. Looking down upon her, he spoke.

"You're beautiful." the words like a spell, she could only look away as her cheeks flushed red. 

"My sweet. My gentlest. My strongest." each compliment stronger than the next as he thrust into her. Unable to handle the sheer amount of compliments she was getting, she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment to avoid making eye contact with him. He had been swift with his movements, leaving more kisses along her thigh, forcing himself deeper as he pulled on her legs. Losing herself further with each thrust, with each sweet compliment, she lost the ability to stifle her voice. Each cry became louder, as she was filled and pleasured, her hips swaying with his rhythm.

Unsatisfied with his love withdrawing herself in embarrassment, he secured her legs with his elbows, pulling her hands away from her face gently. Her flushed face was as red as a rolanberry, desperately trying not to look at him despite her constrained movements. 

"Look at me, Sileas." his clear voice drowning out everything, "Please."

Irresistible as his voice was, she finally looked back at him lustfully. She needed more. Drawing himself closer, enough to hear her heavy breaths, he thrusted relentlessly, digging deeper into her. Her arms restrained, all she could do was feel every movement he made, moving along with him, as he stared deep into her soul with his icy gaze, whispering compliment after compliment into her ears. He too was losing himself to her pleasurable cries. Oh, how she wished she could grab him this instant, fondle his entire body, or even kiss him now. 

The pressure of his length, her arching back, made her ache, made her scream out his name in pleasure as he wouldn’t stop, his pace unrelenting. Returning the grip he had on her hands, her nails dug into the back of his hands tightly. She was embarrassed, but she didn’t want to give in. Wriggling her hands from his grip, she pulled his face close up to her, nuzzling his face while rubbing his hair in eagerness. This was what she wanted, as she mustered up a grin, and he too returned a smile. He squeezed her thighs in retaliation as he thrusted, her body crying out further, feeling herself splitting at the seams. Pulling his hair, clawing into his back, she squeezed him tight, stifling her euphoric moans by biting into his shoulder, leaving yet another mark on him. He moaned yet again, as his breath quickened, panting further, as he continued his feverish pace. He too seemed to be at his limit.

Her back arched and aching, gasping for breath, she could only feel the tingling sensation of their joined bodies as he eventually slowed down his pace. As she knew she too, was about to come, her mental restraints released, and she gasped. "....Finish me."

Gladly obliging his beloved, he pulled her in tightly, returning to his unrelenting rhythm, and he spilt into her. Her scream of pleasure resonating through their chambers, he soon stifled it with a kiss. Sticking his tongue into her, their tongues entwined into a kiss that seemed it would last for eternity. She continued to grip onto him tightly after her lips were released, burying her face into his chest as she too, came herself, trembling and shaking as she spilt out, crying hoarsely as her body turned limp from her unrelenting spasms. As he withdrew from her, her strength had left her, collapsing into the sheets weakly, as he kept her locked tightly in his chest. They stayed tightly locked in an embrace, caressing each other's locks gently. She mustered what strength she had left to move in for yet another kiss. 

"I love you, Aymeric," she whispered, exhausted from the ordeal.  
"So do I," planting a kiss on her forehead, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Wait...I can…"  
"Shh. Let me do something for my lady once in a while." 

Her mind clouded and exhausted, she could see Aymeric fetching a cloth, wiping down her thighs and between her legs. Still sensitive from the ordeal, small giggles escaped her as she felt the cloth tickle her thighs. Smiling broadly at her, he caressed her cheek, whispering, "I'm glad my dearest Sileas enjoyed herself this morning."

"Mmm…." A small mumble escaped her in agreement, as she gazed upon his every movement. Tucking himself and her limp body in the sheets, he locked her into another embrace, stroking her back, hearing her soft breaths as he whispered, “Thank you, Sileas. You’ve given far too much.”

“Did you...enjoy yourself…Aymeric?”  
“I did,” he whispered, as he gently kissed her cheek, “Now it’s my turn to give.” 

Pulling away, she gripped his hand in protest, not allowing him to leave.

“Let me help……”  
“It is not needed, my dear. You need your rest.”  
“Then….Don’t go…”  
"I won't. Not yet," he said, kissing her gently, as she drifted off into sleep in his arms.

Sileas had awoken a second time with an aching back, with her betrothed gone from her side. She was comfortably tucked in with her favourite cushions and pillows packed around her, making her sleep more comfortable than before. Snuggling beside her in place of the lord commander was the old cat, who was smitten with her, taking any opportunity to sit beside her, clawing at anyone who tried to move it away. Trying not to wake the old cat, she found her breakfast laid out on the table by the sofa, with a note. Her garments, a blue nightshirt far too large for her, belonging to her beloved, made her flush in embarrassment as she buried her face in the pillows. 

"He could have woken me up at least to say goodbye…." she muttered under her breath. Picking herself up, she stretched as she moved to the sofa to read the note.

"It is to my dismay that I am unable to greet your awakening as duty calls. Hence, I leave this meal for you - prepared by myself, of course, and have informed the staff to leave a slice of chocolate tart for Mistress Rhul if you were to be delayed in any way."

At the mention of Y'shtola, Sileas eyes widened in horror. She had plans with the scion, no, her best friend to survey the Dravanian Forelands regarding the tempered Vath, and that clearly slipped her mind. Ringing for Y’shtola on her linkpearl, she found no response, only to be greeted by a knock on the bedchamber door, the manor staff informing her that her companion had arrived and was waiting, enjoying her tart. She had to change out of her scandalous attire at least to greet her friend. 

She read the last bit of the note in a hurry, rushing through her breakfast as quickly as she could. 

"Finally, I have left your present on the sofa, where it belongs with its friends. I hope you like it. We shall speak again tonight."

Glancing over the sofa, a stuffed orange fox - the new friend in question - was sitting beside her. A common creature from the far east, it was just as adorable as how she remembered them to be. Picking up the plush, she nuzzled it gently, then scrambled to finish her breakfast. She had quickly gotten changed, rushing out to meet Y'shtola in the dining room. Their trip would be a tale for another day, as it would be filled with severe amounts of teasing from the older Miqo'te lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot of courage within me to post this, and I pretty much wrote this in a very, very strange trance I had so it's not my best work. Very self-indulgent I am aware, but I hope it was jsut as sweet as the first part.


End file.
